Ipod Tag Game Challenge
by XxXxIcePrincessXxXx
Summary: Here are my drabbles for the challenge. :


I wanted to give this Ipod Challenge thing a try. It sounded fun!

Thanks OoIce QueenOo (Kaylynn) for tagging me!! This was fun!

**Potential Break-up song ALy and Aj**

Sharpay sat at home by the phone, waiting for Troy to call her. It was her birthday and he never called! After about an hour of wasted time, she got up and went to her room and tried to think about her situation. She and Troy had gotten along very well until this. She turned to her phone and debated to call. After a few minutes she called. "Hello Baby!" "Troy, we need to have a break. I am tired of you forgetting to call and everything. So bye Troy. Oh, and I want my stuff back. And come over to my house tonight and bring my stuff and I'll give you yours." "Wait so we're breaking up?" She rolled her eyes. "This could be but you could make up for it… which will it be?"

_(eh this was ok. This was hard to do!! Lol. It was fun though.)_

**Get Out(Leave) Jojo**

Sharpay was lying in her bed, hugging her pillow and crying. Troy had been so different now. He had been lying to her and flirting with many other girls. Heck he went behind her back to call her best friend Gabriella. She sat up in her room for hours. Ryan came up to comfort her. "Shar, call him and break it off." She sniffed and nodded her head. She called him. "Hey Troy. I want you to get out of my life. It's the end of you and me. I know about Gabby and I just wonder how I fell for all of the lies you fed me. You're not worth it. You were just a waste of time." Shar.." "No, I'm done." Then she hung up with a smirk and fell asleep

_(dang. i keep getting breakup songs. lol)_

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

Gabriella and Troy were the golden couple at East High. Sharpay had always loved Troy and was SO jealous of Gabriella. Sharpay had always had a thing with him. A lot of people knew Troy and Sharpay had a little thing, most said Troy would break up with Gabby and go to Sharpay, some said they would stay together. Sharpay knew that Troy like her too. She went up to them, pushing Gabriella away and she started overly flirting with him. Gabriella just stood there, angry. But Troy didn't notice, cause he was flirting back. "I could be your girlfriend." She whispered into his ear as she walked off, right before giving Gabriella a smirk.

_(I had trouble writing this one. Lol. It isn't the best.)_

**All American Girl- Carrie Underwood.**

Since the day Mrs. And Mr. Evans got married, he had been wishing for a little boy. He could see him holding a trophy and bringing his team to state. But at the hospital, the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, and all his dreams had changed. He was disappointed about not getting a boy but he was fine with it. He had a beautiful baby girl.

And 16 years later, Sharpay Evans had fallen for Troy Bolton, and he had fallen for her as well. His coach had gotten mad with him for skipping practice just to spend time with her. But he couldn't help but do it because he was inlove with her. And she had him wrapped around her finger and she became the center of his world. They eventually got married and wanted to have one of their own. She wanted to know what he wanted. He said honey you are enough. They had a beautiful daughter and named her Lilly. She turned out just like her mother. An all American girl

_(I liked doing this one… it was easier. Haha.)_

**Our Song- Taylor Swift**

Sharpay and troy were in his car, she was riding shotgun. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her heart. "are you ok?" "Its nothing. I was just thinking about how we don't have a song." He smiled and said, "Our song is a slamming screen door, sneaking out late tapping on your window, when were on the phone and you talk real slow, cuz its late and your mamma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh, First date man I didn't kiss her and I should have. And when I got home before I said amen asking God if he could play it again." Sharpay looked at him and he kissed her on the cheek. "You missed." "What do you mean?" "You missed." Then she kissed him on the lips.

_(Well, it was ok. I added the chorus in because I thought it would work. And the last part is from Elf. Lol.)_

**Welcome To My Life – Simple Plan**

Sharpay was in her room, locking her door. Her radio was turned up louder than the average person so she could scream. No one knew what her life was like. She wished she were someone else. She wants to find somethjng more before her life is over. Everyone always got what they wanted except her, everyone thinks shes ok but she wasn't going to be ok. She grabbed her diary and wrote down the usual torture that happened that day. At the end of her entry she put, 'welcome to my life.'

(_tear tear. this song makes me sad. lol.)_

**Out Tonight - RENT**

Sharpay was alone at night. She wanted to do something. She called up her girls. She wanted to go out and be the cause of a fight and wanted to put on a tight skirt, and flirt with a stranger. She and her buds went to the local club. She walked in and saw a boy, and it was troy. She smirked at him with her buds. "Go talk to him!" was heard all throughout them. She walked up to him and overly flirted. Then she pulled him to the dance floor and they danced for hours. Then before she left to go get a drink, then domething else, she put her number in his pocket. Take me out tonight. She smirked and walked away.

_(This one is ok. I love the song... but I couldn't think of anything. lol.)_

**I'm Not That Girl – Idina Menzel from Wicked.**

Gabriella was walking by Troy and Sharpay, and fought the erge to cry. She loved Troy with all her heart. But she couldn't wish for anything, it would only wound her heart. She knew he would fall for her. He chose a girl with gold hair and a gentle curl. And Heaven knows, she wasn't that girl. She walked by quick. Sharpay was her best friend and she wanted her happy, but she loved him. IN her mind, the only she thought was "I'm not that girl…"

_(I wanted to it so Sharpay was Elphaba since Elphaba and Sharpay are my favorites but it worked better this way)_

**As Long As You're Mine- Wicked.**

Sharpay and Troy were a couple, a secret couple. And they both knew they couldn't stay together for long. They basically only had a weekend. Sharpay was moving to New York. They wanted to make it last. "Sharpay, maybe I'm brainless or maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes." Sharpay smiled and kissed him. "Just for this moment, as long as your mine, I'm happy." They did everything thinkable that weekend. During a kiss, she started giggling. "What?" "For the first time, I feel wicked."

_(lol. I love that song and I HAD to add in the ending. Lol.)_

**On My Own – Les Miserables**

Sharpay was sitting by herself in the park. She sat there thinking about Troy, make believing he was there. She started walking around while everyone was sleeping. Troy was in love with Gabriella and Sharpay loved Troy, but she hopes there would be a chance. She loved him but every day she learned she would only be pretending he loved her. He had a world of happiness that she had never known. She loved him, but only on her own.

(_I thought this one would be easy but it was hard! Lol_)

Well I'm done for now. Haha. I hope you all enjoyed

**_I'm tagging:_**

_**Smiliactress**_

_**XXTroyayXx**_

_**SharpayxxBolton**_

_**SharpayRocksTheStage**_

_**Ashley's Fool.**_

Sorry if any of you were already tagged.

Haha.

Maria


End file.
